User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Confirming... So I can use Nikron, Blazrox and Karox? As for Toa, mind if I use Lolan and Dais? (Exept have her die someother way, if you'd like to to do so. Or even Lola. Some have to die. No presure. :P Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Opps. I mixed up a capitol I and a lowercase L. :P So can use them and kill them off? Interesting. I'll be sure to do that. Since the origional Mocs are from an alternate demention, there technicaly is versions of them in the accual Bionicle world, right? Well, I'm basicaly asking if this'll be canon on your part.Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Well, all are set to be in the new episode. But... it accualy doesn't take place in an alternate reality. Maybe it'll just be non-canon. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 21:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. I like the idea of them being frozen and used later. I think that'll work. Maybe, anyway. Just a spoiler: A Toa and Makuta will have thier heads chrsuhed, so I reall don't see how that would work, but it's fandom. Anything can happen. :P So we'll just go with the freezing thing. Deal? Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That'll work. So it'll be canon? Just a different change of pace for your storyline?Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, there they are! Watak, Nikron, Blazrox, and Karox have now officialy appeared. Though it may seem like Karox is only for comical reasons, that's not the case. She's going to be WAY more brutal next episode. Oh, and Nikron and Blazrox, too. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) And there it is. Well, Karox had her episode. Please read and tell me what you think about her.... brutality. I hope you think it's good. I sure do. And Nikron and Blazrox will get their episode next time. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 01:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) And there that is. Well, Nikron and Blazrox have made thier debute. One dies, but you'll have to guess (or read it) who. On, and I never got your opinion on how Karox was handled. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 18:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 3 times? You sure? And the kicking was just to knock her out. Then they use their Kraata powers. I must really include those. Ohhhh. Veartax's Makuta are organic after he experimented on them. I guess I was too caught up in that to focus on Antidermis. I guess Blazrox is still out there. For now. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The fate! The fate of Blazrox has been decided and in the latest chapter! But also, you didn't really give your opinion on how Karox was. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 03:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Erm.... Technicaly, it felt like they were being torn out. Not accualy torn out. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 14:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? Huh. Well, I might change it. Don't worry. They'll get more screentime this episode. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention... I also forgot to mention this might ''be where Karox meets her fate, but I'm still thinking whether to have her in the final battle along side Sharka, or not. Whatever comes to mind. Also, yes, Veartax makes them organic. If theres a problem, let me know. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well.... Watak has met his fate. How sad. Just letting you know.Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) And there we go. Well, Karox met her fate. Not giving too much away. And if you don't like the way Iolan and Dais are, tell me. But, erm. This is accualy a canon story. I think I said that before, but I do hope you know that. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 02:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join BIONICLE FTW!!? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 05:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) It would be great if you could work on it; thanks! You should probably use Template:Year, though. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!!! I will not be ignored. If you want to block me for a 9999999999999999999 year period, go ahead! But look, I want to be your freind! F-R-E-I-N-D.MrKevin4836 22:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) For just about all of yours. To name a few:Toa Tollubo, Scotar, Karabak, Nikron, "Terminator", Bukach, and Cobarox. There are probably more I could list. :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) MOCS!!!! DANG BRO!!!!!! SICK MOCs!!!!!!!! I really think that that's some of the best stuff I've ever seen.... WOW!!!! (I would love to use your MOCs and have you head of judging.) ((THESE ARE EPIC!!!!)) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 22:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome! Your MOCs are wonderful! ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Tritax MOC Contest Greetings, Matoro1. I'm trying to get a few more entries for the '''Official Tritax MOC Contest, and I thought I'd remind you that entering is still open. Sorry if I'm bothering you. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] You keep tabs on my MOCs? :P Thanks. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 23:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice! :O I wish I could write articles as good as you..... My best is Tablor. :/ M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir! Glad to hear you might be able to make it. (MATORO1 HAS THE B E S T MOCs!!!!!) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 00:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I only copied it from the character template for my first, then I copied it from my others. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 00:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fractures Lhikan Hey Matoro1. I love your MOCs, especially your Fractures Universe Lhikan. I was wondering if I might be able to get a piece list or instructions for him? I wouldn't use the set in any of my stories, but if I did, I would give all credit to you. Was just curious...Carpe Diem Boys 11:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No. Thank YOU M1. Carpe Diem Boys 22:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you like to talk on Mibbit? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 13:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tritax MOC Contest Entry Looks good. You've got a good chance at winning, or at least First Prize. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Grand Prize is winning. First Prize is second place. Rather confusing, isn't it? :P And yeah, I've gotten several good entries. I'm actually rather surprised at the number of people who entered; it seems like MOC contests are not extremely popular here. But perhaps I am wrong. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey dude, just came to say hey. (I suck at starting conversations, I know) --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'Jman']][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 09:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's cool to talk to you aswell, and what if I said I couldn't save the banana? D: --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 09:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, hopefully your not that evil. :P --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 11:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing quite well. :D And your right, we haven't spoken in ages. D: We need to talk more. XD —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 12:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Summer's been fantastic, hoping to make a lot of videos over this time. :D I'll talk to you tomorrow, as I have to go to bed. D: (Time Zones SUCK) --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 12:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Allo, buddy! :P --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 21:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How are you on this fine day? (Night time or morning for you I think. :P) —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 21:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I shall read this new chapter. :D It's like 3 PM here. Damn timezones. :/ —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 22:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm an American. :P —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 22:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nah, only some of our shows are good. XD —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 08:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) True, true. And yes, I have. It's good. There's nothing I could see that needs to be improved in the story thus far. Which is probably why your one of the best writers here. (Next to Chicken Bond) —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 10:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Matoro1, it's liopleurodonferox. You should submit that picture of Mudro killing Kapura for featured image next round. It could win! Liopleurodonferox 17:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) It isn't cheating; everybody else enters their own stuff, But I can understand if you don't want to enter it. Liopleurodonferox 22:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) For Karabak, Tollubo, Murdo, and Ignis. You are one of two users to receive this award!! You're more than welcome for the award; you've earned it. In my opinion, you and Ids are the best MoCist on the wiki. I mean, you have some truly fabulous MOCs. Like I said, you are one of two winners of the Uber mocist award Liopleurodonferox 22:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That's very kind of you. He's an awesome character. Liopleurodonferox 22:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I just died. Five times over. THOSE STORIES ARE A M A Z I NG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! We should get those published. Also I'm interested in working with you on my book. You remember my blog on TBW right? Check it out, I really want your help with this. You seem to knowe how to make it exciting and still preserve Greg's way of writing. Maybe..? I'd really like it you know! ''':) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk I added you to mah friends list, mate. :) Welcome to my official list! Liopleurodon 04:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I Hope You Aren't Tired of Awards :P For Tollubo, and several other articles Keep up the good work! You're welcome! I've been doing well, thank you. Have you seen my latest MOC, Romulus? Thanks! I am glad that you like him. Liopleurodon 01:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) *Gasp* I am not on your friend list? Kazi22 01:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't see the template on your page, so I didn't know. >< How lazy of me. --'TDG (Talk)' 08:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, my friend! Today, I come, not with awads (You've got all the good ones :p), but with a proposition: Would you care to voice a character(s) in the second Episode of my new stop-motion series, BIONICLE: A-Team. I had in mind Shanohn, a Toa of fire , and one of the protagonists in the series. How about it? Liopleurodon 22:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) If you videoed a wall, and recorded lines, that would work fine (I can record your voice from the video, on to my computure using its Microphone) Your voice is almost exactly what I had in mind for Shanohn. So, if you are intersted, I will send you lines, when I have filmed the video, and written a script :) If you posted it on you tube, you would not have to send me any files. (You could delete it when it was over) Liopleurodon 23:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow dude! Can't get over it. Just saw your saga guide and... Man you are an amazing person.... That is by far the best BIONICLE buuilding I've seen in my history. (And I've checked out the other guys...) That is bringing me to a loss of words man. How do you do it? Then your quotes... The Vorox dung, the bladder problem... You are a truly amazing funny person, and I would be honored to meet you in the future. I'm glad to say I'll be joining this place with an overload of MOCs that I have been working on. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk You are invited to join my club! Great! I have added you to this list as vice leader! Here is your official club template Liopleurodonferox 14:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Bioka Dude, your Bioka MOC is epic. Just thought I'd let you know. Baterra1202 You're welcome. Baterra1202 AAoW Would you mind reading the prologue of An Age of War and tell me what you think?--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 15:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm one of the admins on CBW, and I'd like to compliment you on your writing, which I consider some of the best stories on here, (and your MOCs are amazing as well). Also, I don't think we've actually ever spoken with each other before (except for me commenting on your story update blogs), so I'd just like to take the time to say hello. 'Varkanax ' 17:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) That we should. It's always good to speak with other writers, as there are too few on the wiki these days. :D 'Varkanax ' 22:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've read Battle of Bara Magna, Ghosts of the Past, FC, and WiTD. 'Varkanax ' 22:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ghosts of the Past, though FC is quickly becoming my favorite, I like seeing the story from Glonor's POV, and the Fractures universe is very interesting. 'Varkanax ' 22:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've read CoTD, but never Shadow Heart. I think I'll read it later tonight, as right now, I'm updating one of my stories, ''The Shadows Coil. And if you're having problems with the skin, you should switch to monobook, the other optional skin. Varkanax ' 22:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't remember asking you to read it, but I'm glad you'll try to. And you should switch to monobook, while it's mostly white, there are no ads and it's much more like monaco, the old default skin wikia disabled. 'Varkanax ' 22:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I know, it's very bland, I usually only use it for reading stories by adding ?useskin=monobook to the end of the page's URL. 'Varkanax ' 23:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. And how many chapters do you expect WiTD will be? 'Varkanax ' 23:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've finished ''Shadow Heart. Very well written, as usual, and Karabak doesn't disappoint. He was one of my favorites characters in GoTP, and he's still one of the best characters in Shadow Heart. 'Varkanax ' 13:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Greetings, Matoro1. I am pleased to inform you that your entry has won the Official Tritax MOC Contest. Once again, congratulations! [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if a make my own version of Saren for my storyline? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday, M1 (assuming that the infobox at the top of the page is correct)! Have a cookie! What do you think of An Age of War?—[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 01:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! And I'll buy a used submarine XD. Fractures Kapura's Death See? What did I tell you, your Kapura's Death picture was a great success! It won unanimously! Great job! Affirmative No problamo! (Reference to Terminator 2. Judgment day Oh,) Oh, and I nominated you for featured user.cLiopleurodon 20:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) On the contrary, you are winning four nil! Yer welkum! Liopleurodon 23:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back after two years of absence. I want to get back in touch with all my old friends. Hopefully you still remember me. --Kopakamata97 17:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Two Whole Years- More Like Two Eternitys! Oh, yes. It's been two whole years. I'm trying to get back into the wiki. It's hard to get used to it again, but it's gettin' there! --Kopakamata97 17:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Could you make me an awesome sig? Thanx Saran and Vortixx Hey there! Check out my birthday blog and see my version of Saran. Not much, I know, but I still tried. Also, on the same blog, I present to you that Vortixx MOC you inspired me to make with your own Racasix. So do please check it out :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 05:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey M1, have you seen my edits to the BIONICLE sets and creations wiki? I've finally been able to join. Also, if you want to read some of my stories without the skin problems, two of them are in printer-friendly pdf format here and here. 'Varkanax ' 16:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll also be making my current story serial, TDL, in pdf as soon as it's done. 'Varkanax ' 19:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) SPJ Hey dude, sorry to bother you, but, I wanted to make a request. Do you think you could you could write Chapter 6 of Shadowplayer's Journey? If you're not busy, of course. If you are, then, oh well. Could I see a whole body pic of Varna? BTW, He looks awesome, as do many of your MOCs. :P -The Mad Header 01:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, M1, will you re-review my MOC, Niha? Be completely honest, and review the OoMN version. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 18:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Have you had time to read ITD or TSC? I've updated the pdf files, and am planning to create a pdf version for TDL as well. 'Varkanax ' 21:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: No, I understand completely, it's been extremely busy for me as well. (I have crazily massive amounts of school, homework, lots of activities, and so on). Good luck on the class productions and the history presentation, and thanks for the compliments on ITD and TSC. 'Varkanax ' 23:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) That'd be great, thank you! I'd very much appreciate that! :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 20:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sounds great! :D BTW, I love the new sig! I like the connection with your YT account. BTW, do you think you could suggest a name for my criminal HF character? A nickname, as with most villains, though I can't think of one myself. If you don't want to, just let me know. To help find a suitable name, here's a bit an overview on him: He's basically a blend of XPlode and Skorr. (In fact, his MOC is basically a slightly altered Skorr XD) He is selfish, greedy, though efficient and highly successful. He is an extreemly talented assassin, who is in the Hero Factory's top twenty most wanted criminals in the galaxy. He is skilled and experienced and knows how to deal with heroes effectively. Despite his love of profits, he also takes up jobs that may offer a decent challenge or thrill. However, he is short-tempered and egotistical, and not above questioning his employers over their choices or their payment offers. There you go. If you think you've got a name, please let me know. Sorry if I'm dictating too much on you like this (sorry for being so apologetic BTW XD). --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll browse through those names and see what I fancy. Thanks for the suggestions. :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 22:38, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Those MOCs are amazing. Thank you very much for donating them to my storyline :D They look absolutely fantastic. Again, thank you very much! I love the white background BTW! It looks fantastic! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Juulant Hey, I've taken a liking to the design of your MOC Juulant. Would it be okay if I make my own version of the character someday? ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. As I said, building her would require finding the pieces... and time to build her. November's been a busy month for some reason... ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 04:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You need to see my message on CHFW, quickly. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 19:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow great work man, mind if I place him on the page under my picture as your version, oh and don't worry about the bloodsaw I'm thinking about making him a new weapon.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Very nice, my friend! I like the aura you used in that chapter, that''"good cop/bad cop in the corrupt urban cesspool"'' feel was very strong in that chapter. Very good work, and very good characterisation! --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 22:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for that kind review. I must admit I haven't had a lot of motivation lately to work on JoD, in light of some of TheSlicer's more critical reviews on my writing pieces, and that may provide me with the energy to give JoD a proper go again. Again thanks for the review, and whilst I don't consider JoD my best piece, I'll certainly have another shot at it and clean up some earlier chapters. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, M1, remember me is Lio Cola! It's been a while, how are you doing? I see Mudro got featured nice work. I've been good, thaks,'' but lots and lots of school work''.... Cola99 00:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Question I'm making a page about a Ko-Matoran from Mahri Nui who's name is Kyro, who's name, Element, and homeland is similar to a page about a Ko-Matoran you made, Kyros. I'm not trying to copy you or anything like that. Is that OK with you? ~Valentin 98, December 27, 2011 9:50 AM Oh, OK. Thanks! ~Valentin 98, December 27, 2011 12:55 PM LOL thanks. Kyros looks pretty cool. :) ~Valentin 98, December 27, 2011 13:33 PM No problem man! You seriously deserve all the credit for your awesome work! It really stands out to me Reaper of Souls 15:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll make sure the ban is initiated in the the next two days. --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 21:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Stories Hey, Matoro1, I really like your stories, but could you have less wearing? I know it's realistic, but that's discouraging me from reading yours. Thanks, TW~ 22:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC)TW Okay, Matoro1. The ban has been initiated. In case you need to make a request regarding your ban, like if you have a change of schedule or plans, I've left you able to edit your talkpage. I hope you do well on your exams, too! Shadowmaster 22:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! How did your exams go? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 12:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well I hope you did good. XD Anywho, here. I made another header thing in case you wanted to use it for your latest story, Over Your Shoulder: Peace. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 18:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! =D -- ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 20:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, M1! I'd like to take a moment to say Ha Ha, in the time you were gone, I sat all my finals, and did well on each one XD. How are you doing? I've seen your blog, and see that you will be decreasing activity due your personal life. But that's fully understandable. And whoever accused you of swearing must have nothing better to do then complain :P You should nominate that toa of plasma picture for featured image, it would definitly win! I hope you do well on your examinations. Oh, yeah, one other thing: Have you seen my new self MOC, Chronom yet? [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 21:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No problem buddy. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 21:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) The swear thing was a joke XD; I left to work on an enigma-related math project, and came back to edit where I had left off. As for the picture This one is the best. I'm glad you like my toa, but full honesty, I actually didn't base them off Vana, although I see the similarities. If you'd like, I could mention the design similarities in the page. I look forward to that upcoming story of yours [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 21:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Voted! [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 22:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this may seem a bit irrational and unexpected (it certainly was to me), but I feel obliged and willing (or perhaps compelled XD) to write a short story for your storyline. Maybe this is because I just want to refresh my creative writing or just have a break from my own storyline, but if you'd like, I'd be happy to write a short story for your continuity. Of course, you may not want me to do so, in which case I'm happy to leave it at that, but if so, I'll be happy to do a small bit of writing for your storyline, if you'd be willing to let me to do so. ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 08:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Excellent! I'm delighted to know that you are willing to allow me to contribute something to your storyline. And you flatter my writing abilities too much, all I see in my writing is countless flaws and silly mistakes (though I suppose every good writer prefers to look at the negatives of their writing, so they know where to improve). Guess that's because I don't proof-read my work as often. XD Anyway, to the story. I'd happy to write something of moderate length, but I'd rather it not be too long. I'm sure I can relate to you that tiresome feeling of having another long story added to your list of stories to write and complete. So I'd think it'd be beneficial for both of us to not write anything too long, since we both have other large-scale stories planned for the wiki. Maybe we could write something like Evils Unbound, except on a smaller scale (with fewer planned chapters and a shorter plot), since EU is planned to be fairly long. But something of moderate length will do fine! =D Now, when I originally came up with the idea of this short story, I was thinking of making it involve some kind of mercenary/assassin character, but offering me Thode is delightful. I definitly could use a character like him as the main character (maybe carrying out an assassination?), perhaps confronting the morality of his work. I'd have to develop a general plot further from there, with your help and approval of course, but I think I may have some ideas to make a cracking story! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 21:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, just felt like saying I left a reference to one of your characters in the latest chapter of Punishment. Wont say who, though. :P Also thanks for clearing up some of those typos present in the story earlier. Much appreciated! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 01:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :D I'm so glad you like what I've presented so far! The Gribrak reference may be a chronologically inaccurate, but it's sort've meant to be a "tip-of-the-hat" to your storyline, rather than establishing your storyline exists within mine to some degree. I'm REALLY glad you're enjoying it, and if you want to keep reading it, I'll let you know that I've posted the next chapter. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 22:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Firearms Go ahead, mah boi. You know you want to. B) Transform321 15:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC)T321 I see. Nothing major will occur in the story that will affect your overall storyline (I've just started the short itself), other than exploring Thode's personal feelings for his job. However, I may have a few questions to ask now that you mention it. Outside the Kraata Purge and the Dark Hunters, are there any major criminal powers in the Fractures universe that you've created? Also, (this is a "geography" question" XD) what areas are a major of poverty and/or crime in this universe (I'm guessing Xia and Stelt)? That's about all I need to know other than when you would like this story to be set. Oh, and I'm experimenting with story names at the moment, and I was wondering what you thought of Perspectives as a title? The name is still changeable, but I just wanted to run it through with you. Don't worry, I'll get cracking on this story right away. :D -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 01:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) How do you use the Knight's Kingdom heads on Bionicle pieces? I've tried but I can't find out.NujuRocks 23:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, this "Blu Tack" isn't sold in the US. I'll try Silly Putty.NujuRocks 01:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Duct Tape. Or tacks.NujuRocks 03:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Um, okay. Blocking you 'till the 25th. Good luck. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I referenced Danza in Quest for the Masks. I just linked his page when Turaga Onewa says "We Po-Matoran are not very good pathologists," when he and Pohatu were talking about the plague in Po-Koro. I just thought it might give your storyline some cameo advertising if curious users click on the link. If you want, I'll remove it. ---Deus Vult! 00:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) WelcomeBack I wanted to say 3 things: *First of all, welcome back. I hope you've enjoyed your exam time like I'm going to in the near future. *Second, I edited your talkpage on BSCW 4 days ago or so. I think you're still getting that glitch that doesn't notify you when I edit the talkpage. *Third, I'm going to read chapter 13 of Frozen Calling right now! -- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 05:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Perspectives 'Ello M1! Glad to see you around on the wiki again! Thank you for the compliments on ''Punishment, your words were most kind, though it could probably do with a grammar review at some point (unlike you, I don't frequently proof-read my work XD). Also, please do feel free to use the Mersion reference in Frozen Calling, I have absolutely no problem whatsoever with you including it. Now, onto the subject of Perspectives. I certainly do not want to give up writing it, the story holds so much potential and I am not a person who usually cancels the stories on my list. However, what with all the work and assignments I've been getting (and am due to get) development has been very slow; I'm still trying to piece together the general storyline and decide what ideas to use in it. Basically, I'm still on the drawing board, and when I usually get free time, I just kinda want to have a break. Fortunately, my "holiday" away from wiki matters seems to be gradually drawing to close now, so I'll probably pick up on it. So, do not fear, I am not giving up on Perspectives, and I will only do so under the direst of circumstances. But thank you for bringing it back to the forefront of my thinking, I have kind of neglected and forgotten about the story in recent times. If there are any new developments or if I have any more story questions, I'll be sure to let you know! See you around the wiki! :P -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 11:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, my friend. Alright, I've started making progress on Perspectives. But before I progress much further I have a few questions to ask. At around point in the Fractures timeline do you want me to set this, at what point does Toa Santis arrive in the universe, and do you think you could give me an in-depth analysis of what Toa Thode is like? Whilst I would usually be satisfied with the description on his page and the things he says in his quotes, the story will feature him as the central character, so I will need to know a lot more about his character if I'm going to flesh him out in a way that doesn't contradict your image of him in your stories. Also, I've featured a scene where a number of weapons appear, which includes two of my own creation, the Plasma Launcher and the Steltian Predator Rifle. I just wanted to check with you to see if that is alright. On another subject entirely, I'm thinking about introducing a Fractures version of my character Inrye (the eccentric Ta-Matoran who speaks Treespeak/Chutespeak). I know this may be a bit of an ask (and possibly a bit selfish for wanting to include one of my own characters in a story set in your storyline XD), but would you be fine with him making an appearance in the story? If you do or do not want him to appear, let me know. I can tell you know that I have interesting ideas for this story, which may see an appearance of Racasix and the Xian Secret Service at some point. :P Anyway, if there are any further requests, developments or questions, I'll be sure to pass 'em through you! :D [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 08:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Great, glad to hear! :D Thanks for the information and for permitting Inrye's appearance. At this point, I probably will set it 20 or so years ago, but I already have ideas of how things will go. The reason I asked about Toa Santis was because in original drafts, I planned to have Toa Thode contracted to kill Santis, but that seems a bit trickier at this point. After a bit of thinking, I have a new idea and a new target for the story. You may want to delete this spoiler once you read it: That's one of my current ideas that show a lot of promise. If there are any problems or contradictions, please let me know. This story is becoming really fun to plan out, and I'm sure it'll be fun writing! :) [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 21:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Of course. If it doesn't work, you can contact me at chickenbond2@yahoo.com. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 02:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The template "BobTheDoctor27 Monthly Blog Update" has been moved to User:BobTheDoctor27/Monthly Update Blogs, as user templates are not allowed. SlicerBot has handled all the links/transclusions. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd be delighted to allow you to make your own version of Invex! Thank you very much; I've been needing something to brighten my day! (Moving out of a nice house is so sad! D=) [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 06:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Duuuuuuuuude. I said SlicerBot has fixed everything. Don't worry about links. Storyline templates are allowed. You had a blog index. Correct me if I'm wrong. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Just though I would inform you: You are now on the wiki! [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 00:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Crew Hey, M1, would you like to become a part of the main page update crew? 'Shadowmaster' 05:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) my apologies about editing your pages. I needed to copy the template. Hello there, Doctor of Bob. Since I've been doing a bit of work on ''Perspectives lately (Thode's already had a huge amount of action in this first scene without even using a single firearm. Current death tally: 9), I need to ask a question. Can you provide me with a description or information on his sniper rifle, its design, etc.? So far, the story's been going good, though! :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 05:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll definitely use what you've given me whilst applying a touch of detail myself. :P I've sent you what I've written so far on YT PM, so you can read everything I've done there. As for Forum:Echo Burning, it was quite a heroic story, if a little saddening by the end what with Sharp's death and disillusionment in Clnak's presence, but unlike Mersery, at least she died feeling satisfied in her sacrifices and duties. And the writing is top-notch, by the way. Kudos to you for the excellent story-telling (I wasn't able to read all of it in detail since it's getting late now, but the stuff I did read was fantastic! :D)! Anyway, thanks for the information and I hope you like what I've got for Perspectives so far. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 14:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you please tell me the name of the template you used in this MOC blog that contained your MOCs (the Stars, etc.)? I'm asking because I would like to use the same template for my own MOC blogs. Thanks in advance! 15:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate it. Also, you mind if I make a template similar to your Fractures Storyline template? Sorry to be bothering you about this stuff. 16:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! XD 16:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Your Blog Many thanks for the kind words you left on my page regarding my comic! It's good to see the popular people notice me. It's very cool you added me and my story to your monthly blog, that will surely help! I already heard from some saying that Uprising brings up a nostalgic feel with all those Mata builds, and it's good to hear you feel the same way. The monthly Blog update is a fine idea. I should really do that. Oh, and a new Chapter is out. 21:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey M1/Bob, Varkanax here. I seem to recall at one point you were following my XMS storyline, and I'm wondering if you're still reading it, and your opinion on it? VarkanaxTalk 22:50,9/10/2012 P.S. Amazing job with Over Your Shoulder so far. Magnificent. Chapterly reviews! :O Seriously, though, I'll take you up on that offer. Can't wait to hear what you think (Now I absolutely need to get around reviewing some of your stuff XD). Anyway, I totally understand about the real-life thing, my junior year's just begun and it's...insane. Also, you should probably start with Into the Darkness, the first main volume in the XMS. The Final Prophecy is the next-to-last volume in the main series. VarkanaxTalk 01:06,9/11/2012 Of course I want to review your stuff. It deserves even more attention than it already gets! I'm always happy to offer encouragement and constructive criticism (though in your case there's very little criticism to offer) to another editor. :D Anyway, that sounds fine to me. Every chapter might be a...err, rather large undertaking. XD VarkanaxTalk 01:29,9/11/2012 Thanks again for such a nice feedback! And no, what happened to the other four Toa won't be answered in a future chapter. There is still room for writing some fanfiction after this story is done, however, so I might integrate their story that way. So by now you're right with your assumption, Brorag lost his claws during battle with some undead, and Dorvan gave him one of his saws. I would like to read something you made. You have a current story? I would write a comment on it! 13:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, these are quite a few stories, but I take a look on them. Oh, and I also just realized you where the creator of Glon, right? His building style inspired me on two of my own Matoran (but I haven't copied it)! Your MoCs look really fantastic, even more simple ones like the Toa on the Over your shoulder story cover! 12:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot one thing. What did you mean by guest-writing of a chapter in the next months? 11:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I'll definitely do the reviews on your stories when I find time. I just looked a bit on your Fractures Universe Page, and I realized you weren't only the creator of Glon, but also of so many other characters I like, and you always have pages full of info for even the smaller ones! Inspired again. And you haven't misread my message. I'm going to fill some holes after the main story of Uprising is done, and it would be so very great if you want to write a whole chapter for it! Well, then I wish you fun at Edinburgh and enjoy when you read the next chapter, which will be with more action again :) 16:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Scarla I welcome your idea with open arms. For a while, I've pondered about opening my own Scarla MOC contest, so you offering to have a MOC form for her is unbelievably rewarding and kind of you. You need not worry, I have no plans at this point to further develop her as a character (don't take me for my word for it, though. Rule #1: CB lies. :P), but a few references to her fate will be scattered throughout the rest of the serial, and her actual death will probably be explored much more heavily as we go along. Otherwise, I grant you total creative license with a possible MOC form for Scarla. Feel free to create a Fractures counterpart for her, and if it's fine with you, your MOC version could serve as the canon form of Scarla in my universe. Go right ahead with you idea! :D http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, I just created a page for her if you need a character reference for her: CLICK ME! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just out of interest, do you have a picture for the Scarla page? I just remember you saying something about having one ready to offer as the MOC form of Scarla. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Just letting you know, I've created a page for Perspectives. In true "M1/BtD27 style", I've included a short list of rumours about what might happen in the story. I hope they're good; even I don't know if some of them are true or not! Also, Perspectives now has a banner, which I shall leave below for you to enjoy! You have permission to praise me now. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 07:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! I really am grateful for this! The corrections you've pointed out have all been addressed, but I probably wouldn't have made the changes if you hadn't brought them to my attention. Also, I really appreciate your haste with this, considering how close the deadline of the contest (the 26th I believe). Again, thank you so much for this! I may reward your kindness by applying a few more interesting writing twists in Perspectives! :D http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Please finish your current stories Are you back online now? Because I've been seeing edits on your pages, and I would really like to read the endings of Frozen Calling and Over Your Shoulder. This is Jahoan17 (talk) 05:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Jahoan17, please respond soon. Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Hello. Season 3 of the old series Survival of the Fittest is soon coming. So I just came by to ask if you would like to write a few chapters. Whatever you would like to or not, I will accept your decision. You can enter some characters if you would like to as well. You can enter up to 8 characters. When it has reached 100, the third season will begin. Thanks for taking your time reading this message. Hey there! Hope all's going well with your computer now (my goodness, what a nightmare D:). I just wanted a bit of feedback on a new character I've just created: Toa Sonitous. He's been a refreshing break for me and one the first Toa characters I've introduced into my storyline for a while, and he has quickly become a favourite. I was just wondering what others thought of him, and seeing as you seem to be quite fond of my characters, I thought I'd ask for your thoughts first. :D He'd be such fun to write for his own independent short story (he has that same kind of flexibility Thode does as a character, or at least in my opinion), but alas, I don't think I'll have to write one for him. Pity though. Also, he's probably the first character I've invented who doesn't have a MOC, primarily because I don't really want to recolour my Kanohi Arthron grey or anything. Another real shame, but I hope his character makes up for both those things. So, if you want to see what my first Toa character who I genuinely like (Feex doesn't count; he was a Turaga when I created him. :P), skim over it and let me know what you think. :D http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 07:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. :D I wasn't expecting such an in-depth analysis of him, which was a very pleasant. surprise. I'm very glad you like him, since I had such a buzz writing him. I'll re-read the article to see this grammatical slips I made (a flaw in my writing of articles/stories is that I rarely proof-read XD). Now that you mention it, I may expand upon his encounter with Antroz. We'll see. If you'd be willing to make a MOC, I'd be absolutely over the moon. :O For a while now, I've been seeing if I can find people who could perhaps create him in art form, but if you already have a grey Arthron, then that's perfect. If you want to make make a MOC for him, I'd be very grateful. If you're busy and can't do it, that's also fine. In terms of what he looks like, you have full freedom to design him however you like, the only exceptions being that he wields a shield (I keep imaging Nuparu's Protosteel shield, but I'm sure you can come up with something better. :P), be black/grey and wear the Kanohi Arthron. Anything else is up to you. As for a potential appearance in your continuity, that actually isn't something that went through my mind. But, by all means, feel free to use. Seeing as you have enough characters to worry about in Judgement Day, perhaps having him appear in The Hard Way comic series would best for you, even though it would mean you'd have to make a Matoran form for him. Still, if you want to use him, I leave it entirely up to you which story he appears in. If he gets a fight scene, either through you or me, I think a lot of Captain America's shield combat would provide an interesting or refreshing play on a fight scene. :P Also, have to ask, what did you think of The Snowmen? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Twas indeed with a great episode. Moffat is a really great writer (though not all the time. Whilst he usually nails the characterisation and emotional sides of a a good DW drama, sometimes the plot devices, logic and science can be a wee bit questionable. :P), one of my favourites, so I did have fun. Whilst it certainly wasn't perfect, it was definitely a thoroughly entertaining episode, and the first Christmas special I've genuinely liked in a while. Strax was especially golden in this episode ("Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated... may I take your coat?") and it was fun seeing Madam Vastra again (such an original character; a 19th century Silurian crime-fighter in the style of Sherlock Holmes. What's not to like? Plus that line, "hello, I am a lizard woman from the dawn of time and this is my wife" had Moffat written all over it. XD) Makes me very eager to see what's to come, especially the 50th anniversary special. Fans have already got a treat with Doctors four to eight returning for the Big Finish special, Doctor Who: Light at the End, so I hope the televised episode is a real treat. :D As for the similarities between the Doctor/Strax and Skorr/Arzok, I never noticed the similarities, but I understand whee you're coming from. But anyway, back to the matter at hand. I found your suggestion about Feex really interesting, hence why I've expanded his and Sonitous' page to include that information. I've also, per your request, I've expanded the encounter between Antroz and Sonitous. :D I hope all goes well with the MOC, and making a STARs version as well was a very pleasant surprise. Again, thank you very much. Now, I just have something to ask about Perspectives. Right now, I'm at a point where I want to advance the story into its main arc, but can't. Fortunately, I'm not suffering from writers' block, but this problem has been badly stalling progression in a rather irritating manner. Even though I do believe we've discussed this before, I'm not entirely sure who Thode's main target should be in the story and who his employer should be. Whilst the employer thing is easy enough to clear up, I'm still unsure which specific character may be doomed for an incendiary bullet to head, unless I devise an original character to be the target. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC)